El comienzo de un nuevo año
by Honey-sempai
Summary: Es el comienzo de un nuevo año, tras quedar Seirin como campeón en la Winter Cup, aún les queda un año a Riko, Hyuuga y al resto de los sempai, con la llegada de nuevos alumnos, ¿cómo le irá a Seirin en la Inter-High y en la Winter Cup? Además, ¡¿estos chicos pertenecieron a Teikou! Lo sé, soy mala en los resúmenes y en los títulos.
1. Chapter 1

**El comienzo de un nuevo año**  
**Resumen: Es el comienzo de un nuevo año, tras quedar Seirin como campeón en la Winter Cup, aún les queda un año a Riko, Hyuuga y al resto de los sempai, con la llegada de nuevos alumnos, ¿cómo le irá a Seirin en la Inter-High y en la Winter Cup? Además, ¡¿estos chicos pertenecieron a Teikou?! Lo sé, soy mala en los resúmenes y en los títulos.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, sino a Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

**Notas: Etto, este es mi primer fic de KnB así que no sean tan duros conmigo, este fic se me ocurrió viendo de nuevo la primera temporada de KnB.**

_Prólogo_  
_"El inicio del nuevo año"_

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de Tokio, en cierta casa, se oían las voces de unos chicos.  
-¡Vamos, Hikaru-nii, se nos hace tarde!- Ese era el reclamo de una chica de pelo negro azabache hasta la mitad de la cintura, ojos rojos como la sangre, piel tan blanca que parece de porcelana, estatura de aproximadamente 1.52 m, de unos 15 años, llamada Tanada Sayuri.  
-Hai, ya voy, Yuri, pero Saku y Dai no se han levantado, se nos va a hacer tarde para llegar a nuestro primer día.- Responde un chico de pelo negro azabache hasta los hombros, ojos rojos como el rubí, piel blanca, altura de aproximadamente 1.80 m, de unos 16 años, llamado Tanada Hikaru.  
-Ya podemos irnos, Yuri-chan, Hika-chan, ¿ne Daisuke?- Llega una chica de pelo café chocolate rizado hasta la cintura, ojos verdes como el jade, piel morena pero no demasiado, altura de aproximadamente 1.65 m, de 17 años, llamada Okazaki Sakura.  
-Hai, Sa-chan, vámonos, Yu-chan, Hi-chan.- Responde el chico de pelo tan rubio que parece dorado, ojos color ámbar, acercándose al dorado, piel medio bronceada, altura de aproximadamente 1.70 m, de 15 años, llamado Kawashima Daisuke.  
Después de eso, se dirigen a su nueva escuela, llegan, primero buscan un club al que unirse, cuando se deciden, se inscriben, se van a su salón para esperar a su respectivo maestro.

~~~~~En el salón 1-A~~~~~  
-Buenos días alumnos, yo seré su tutor, empiecen presentándose.- Dice el maestro, mientras cada uno se va presentando, hasta llegar a cierta chica...  
-Soy Tanada Sayuri, mucho gusto.- Dice sonriendo tiernamente, logrando sonrojar a muchos chicos.  
-Creo que podremos iniciar.- Dice el maestro cuando todos se terminan de presentar.

~~~~~En el salón 1-C~~~~~  
-Alumnos, preséntense.- Ordena el maestro.  
Todos los alumnos se presentan, hasta llegar a cierto chico...  
-Soy Kawashima Daisuke, mucho gusto.- Sonriendo con nerviosismo, pero de una manera muy tierna, logrando sonrojar a muchas chicas.

~~~~~En el salón 2-B~~~~~  
-Alumnos, comenzarán presentándose.- Ordena el maestro, todos empiezan a presentarse, hasta llegar a cierto chico...  
-Soy Tanada Hikaru, mucho gusto en conocerlos.- Dice sonriendo coquetamente.

~~~~~En el salón 3-A~~~~~  
-Ok, empezaremos con las presentaciones.- Dice tranquilamente el maestro.  
De uno por uno se van presentando, hasta llegar a una chica en específico...  
-Soy Okazaki Sakura, mucho gusto.- Dice seriamente la chica.

~~~~~A la hora del recreo~~~~~  
-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases, Hikaru-nii?- Le pregunta la chica de pelo negro.  
-Bien, Yuri, ¿y a ti?- Le contesta, mientras le pregunta por su día.  
-Relativamente bien, este es el primer año en que no me toca con Daisuke-kun.- Responde Yuri.- Y a ti, Sakura-chan?  
-Bien, ¿recuerdan a Hyuuga-san?- Les pregunta.- ¡¿No?! Bueno, me toca en el mismo salón que él, ya saben, el capitán del equipo que logró derrotar a la "Generación de los Milagros".  
-¡Ah! Hablas de los que vencieron a Ryouta-sempai, Shintarou-sempai, Daiki-sempai, Atsushi-sempai y Seijuurou-sempai.- Responde la chica pelinegra.  
-Hai, de esos mismos, Yuri-chan.- Contesta la otra chica.

~~~~~A la hora de la salida/Ir a los clubes~~~~~  
-Riko, ¿te encargaste de los nuevos?- Le pregunta cierto capitán, un chico de pelo marrón oscuro, ojos verdosos, piel medio morena, de 17 años, estatura de 1.78 m, llamado Junpei Hyuuga.  
-Hai, Hyuuga-kun, este año tenemos 5 solicitudes, 3 de jugadores y 2 de managers.- Responde la chica de pelo castaño claro, ojos del mismo color, de 17 años, estatura de 1,56 m, llamada Aida Riko.  
-Ok, esperaremos al resto.- Contesta el capitán.

~~~~~Cuando todos llegan~~~~~  
-Los candidatos a jugadores, quítense la camiseta.- Ordena la entrenadora.  
Obedientemente, Hikaru y Daisuke se quitan la camiseta, cuando Riko ve su potencial se sorprende, no podía creer que alguien pudiera compararse a la "Generación de los Milagros" y a Kagami, o incluso, superarlos.  
-Entrenadora, ¿te quedarás viéndolos toda la tarde?- Dice algo cansado el capitán.  
-¡No! ¡Bien, empecemos! Etto, ¿quién de ustedes es Tanada Hikaru?- Pregunta la entrenadora.  
-Soy yo, entrenadora.- Dice tranquilamente.  
-Bien, entonces, ¿tú eres Kawashima Daisuke?- Pregunta la entrenadora de nuevo.  
-¡Hai! Es un gusto, Aida-sempai.- Responde tranquilamente.  
-Bien, empecemos con el entrenamiento, veremos de lo que son capaces estos novatos.- Ordena la entrenadora.- Sera Hyuuga-kun, Izuki-kun, Mitobe-kun, Koganei-kun y Tsuchida-kun contra Kuroko-kun, Kagami-kun, Tanada-kun, Kawashima-kun y...- La entrenadora duda, en ese momento, entra un chico de pelo azul turquesa, ojos color rosa pastel, piel blanquecina, de unos 15 años, estatura de 1.63 m, llamado Mizuno Yuki.  
-¡Buenas! Creo que llego a tiempo.- Dice tranquilamente Yuki.  
-¿Tu eres Mizuno Yuki?- Pregunta la entrenadora.  
-Hai, lamento la tardanza.- Se disculpa el chico, rascándose la nuca.  
-¡Quítate la camiseta!- Ordena la entrenadora.  
Se quita la camiseta, Riko ve en él una fuerza física como la de Kuroko, pero un poco más fuerte.  
-Ok, entonces, Mizuno-kun jugará con los de primero y segundo año.  
-Como ordene, entrenadora.- Responde Yuki.

_Fin Prologo_

**Notas finales: Como vieron usé mis OCs, espero a alguien le guste esta loca idea, mi fic se basa después del partido contra Rakuzan, pero, ¿estos chicos tendrán algo que ver con Teikou y la "Generación de los Milagros"? Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo.**


	2. Chapter 2

El comienzo de un nuevo año

**Yo: Agradezco a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer mi fic, aunque no hayan comentado, me disculpo si hay falta de ortografía pero no uso Word a veces y mi tablet no marca errores, sin más, la contii.**

_Capítulo 1_

_"Viviendo otro increíble partido"_

Tras la llegada de Yuki, decidieron empezar el partido, pero antes, Riko llama a las dos candidatas para manager.

-Etto, Tanada-chan y Okazaki-chan, ¿pueden venir por favor?

-¡Hai!-Responden inmediatamente las dos futuras managers.

-Etto, Tanada-chan, serás manager por este partido del equipo de 1º y 2º año; Okazaki-chan, tu te encargarás de los de 3º.- Ordena seriamente la entrenadora.

-¡Hai!- Responden ambas manager, asi es como inician el partido.

La entrenadora lanza al aire el balón, cuando este desciende, los que toman la posesión del mismo son los novatos, Hikaru se la pasa a Daisuke, este pasa a través de los cinco jugadores de 3º, encesta, logrando dos puntos, así siguieron el partido, las otras veces, le pasaban el balón a Kuroko, quien se lo pasaba a Kagami, todos sus ataques eran similares, está por terminar el primer cuarto, le pasan el balón a Yuki, esperando que no lo pierda, en un extraño movimiento se lo pasa a Hikaru, este hace un movimiento inusual, logrando anotar, siendo el resultado de ese cuarto: 24-9, a favor de los novatos.

-No puede ser, oí hablar de ellos, pero no creí que fuera cierto, los llamados "Caballeros sin Armadura", otro grupo de chicos que de haber nacido en otra época, hubieran sido llamados la "Generación de los Milagros", además de los "Reyes sin Corona", no creí que realmente existieran, pero eran 6, tenemos en el equipo a 3 de ellos.- Pensaba incrédula Riko.

Con un ritmo parecido, siguió el partido, los novatos seguían atacando constantemente, al finalizar el partido, el resultado es 109-52, a favor de los novatos.

-Ok, con eso termina el partido, uhm, etto, Mizuno-kun, Tanada-kun, Kawashima-kun, ¿ustedes, tienen algo que ver con los "Caballeros sin Armadura"?- Pregunta la entrenadora.

-Hai, al igual que ellas dos.- Responden seriamente, señalando a Yuri y Sakura.

-¿A qué se refieren?- Pregunta con duda la entrenadora.

-Respondan, Yuri, Sakura, la entrenadora les está hablando.- Dice seriamente Mizuno.

-Ustedes conocen a la "Generación de los Milagros", los "Reyes sin Corona", pero también existen los llamados "Caballeros sin Armadura", creo que quien inventó ese nombre no era muy original.- Provoca gotitas estilo anime a los demás.- Sin embargo, si esos jugadores hubieran nacido en otra época, también se les hubiera conocido como la "Generación de los Milagros", bueno, tres de esos chicos son Hikaru-nii, Daisuke-kun y Yuki-kun, como son menores que la "Generación de los Milagros", entonces, todo el Club de Basket se centraba en ellos, aunque Hikaru-nii, Daisuke-kun y Yuki-kun tenían un talento similar a esos 6, nadie los reconocía, cuando la "Generación de los Milagros" pasó a 3º, los otros 6 chicos pasaron al primer equipo, pero nunca pudieron jugar como titulares, solo apoyaron al segundo equipo, en algún momento, les empezaron a llamar así, esa es la historia resumida.- Termina de contar la chica.

-Ya entiendo, pero, ¿qué hay de los otros 3 chicos?- Pregunta la entrenadora.

-Bueno, etto, ellos, uhm, como decirlo...- No termina de hablar porque aparece un chico de pelo color anaranjado, ojos de un inusual color verde pistache, piel medio bronceada, estatura de 1.85 m, de 15 años, llamado Satou Kenta.

-¿Que tal, Yuri?- Saluda el recién llegado.

-¡No puede ser! ¡Kenta-kun! Se supone que tú estabas en...- No termina porque el chico la vuelve a interrumpir.

-Hai, en Estados Unidos, pero ya he vuelto por ti.- Responde tranquilamente el chico.

-¡Tú! ¡¿Crees que voy a volver a tus brazos despues de que hiciste eso?!- Reclama la chica.

-Etto, ¡¿de qué rayos hablan?!- Pregunta gritando la entrenadora.- ¡Este es el Club de Basket! ¡No más interrupciones! ¡¿Quién eres tú, Ninjin*-kun?!

-¡¿Cómo que "Ninjin-kun"?! ¡Soy Satou Kenta! ¡Más respeto!- Reclamaba el chico.

-Lamento esto, entrenadora, él es el As de los "Caballeros sin Armadura".- Se disculpa Yuri.

-¡¿Ah?! ¿Ninjin-kun es "ese" jugador?- Pregunta incrédula la entrenadora.

-Hai, pero, ignorelo, Riko-san, sigamos con el entrenamiento.- Contesta tranquilamente la chica de pelo negro.

-Un momento, ¿Satou Kenta? ¿El jugador de Estados Unidos?- Pregunta sorprendido Hyuuga.

-Hai, pero lo que dicen esas revistas son puras mentiras.- Responde de mal humor Kenta.

-Tranquilo, Kenta-kun, me disculpo por su comportamiento.- Se disculpa Yuri.

-No importa, pero, ¡¿él es ese Satou Kenta?! ¡¿El famoso jugador más joven en la NBA?!- Pregunta sorprendida también Riko.

-¡Ah! Entonces si me conocen, pero, vine para ver a Kuroko-san, Yuri, Sakura, Hikaru, Yuki y Daisuke.- Responde cortante Kenta.

-Domo, Satou-kun, ha pasado mucho tiempo.- Saluda el de pelo celeste.

-¡Ah! ¡Si! ¡Desde tu graduacion! Eso es cruel, Kuroko-san.- Dice fingiendo sentirse ofendido.

-¡Ah! En serio ha pasado un tiempo, Tetsuya-sempai, ¿ahora no recuerdas a tus kohai y amigos?- Pregunta Yuri.

-Domo, Tanada-san, Tanada-kun, Okazaki-san, Kawashima-kun, Mizuno-kun, ha pasado un tiempo, aunque no los he olvidado.- Responde tranquilamente Kuroko.

-Por cierto, Kenta-kun, ¿qué haces en Seirin?- Pregunta tranquilamente Yuri.

-Para verlos a todos ustedes, como vieron, he vuelto a Japon, iré a Kaijou con Kise-san.- Responde el de pelo anaranjado.

-¿Y has sabido algo de "ellos"?- Pregunta Yuri.

-Uhm, no, ya no los he visto últimamente.- Contesta Kenta.

-¡¿Ahora de qué hablan?! ¡¿Quiénes son "ellos"?!- Pregunta desesperada Riko.

-Habla del resto de los "Caballeros sin Armadura".- Responde tranquilamente Kuroko.

-Hai, pero deberíamos seguir con el entrenamiento.- Afirma la chica de pelo negro.

-Ok, como ya dijo Tanada-chan sigamos con el entrenamiento.- Ordena seriamente la entrenadora.

Así como lo ordena Riko, continúan con el entrenamiento, como cada año, deciden esperar hasta el lunes para seguir con la "tradicion" del Club de Basket, esa de gritar enfrente de toda la escuela.

_Fin capítulo 1_

**Yo: Etto, eso sería todo, onegai, les pido dejen review para saber qué les parece.**

**Kise: ¿No olvidas algo, Yuricchi?**

**Yo: ¡Ah! ¡Cierto! Para los que no sepan, sobre lo que dijo Riko, "ninjin" es zanahoria en japonés, hace referencia al cabello de mi otro OC, eso sería todo, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
